whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
TEH INTERVIEW
PERSON AND YULISS INTERVIEW THE MCS... - NOTES: SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS WERE FROM MADEUP VIEWERS XD- ''SHO '''Person: Are You a Pervert, Do You think a little like a Pervert? If so Give Examples' Sho's Response: Only this one time, and I don't zetta remember. Person: Will You ever Beat marilyn? Sho's Response: NO! Person: will you Ever go insane enough that you need to be in a Insane asylum? Sho's Response: Maybe... Person: Do You Wear Boxers,Briefs Or Girl binki Underwear ? XD Sho's Response: O_O Uh, boxers? Person: What are your Favorite Things about marilyn? Sho's Response: I love everything about Marilyn. Person: What Is your favorite Song? Sho's Response: Uhhhh I DUNNO Person: If You Were in a Live or Death Match, What Would you do if you Realized You Shot Marilyn,She was Collapsing And Dying quickly? Sho's Response: I'd... commit zetta suicide. Person: Would You Ever Give up being a virgin? Sho's Response: Maybe. Person: Would you Ever Have IT with marilyn? Sho's Response: If she wanted to... Person:'' ARE YOU A PEDO-LEO CANTUS?'' Sho's Response: NOOO Person:'' Have/Will you ever take drugs?'' Sho's Response: NO Person:'' Do you have Any embrassing Storys? If So Tell me'' Sho's response: I DON'T WANNA Person: Do you have Any embrassing Baby Pictures? If so What is one of the Embrassing Baby Pictures of? Sho's Response: I DON'T HAVE ANY << >> Person: What is your DEEEPEST, DARKEST secret? Sho's Response: I ONCE ENJOYED ENGLISH CLASS Person:'' what Things do you find wrong about yourself?'' Sho's Response: I don't get the question Person: Do you Find Marilyn a Worthless Bitch That is a Monster? Sho's Response: NO! Person: who do you think has the Roughest Life ? Sho's Response: I dunno. Person: What is You favorite Book? Sho's Response: I LIKE MATH BOOKS Person:' ''is Your Pi-nis 3.14 inches? (4 1/6?)' 'Sho's Response: I DUNNO, I DON'T ZETTA MEASURE IT' '''Person': XD WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU DID IT WITH MARILYN AND GOT HER PREGGY? Sho's Response: I WOULD NAME THE CHILD "PI" Person: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WOKE UP NAKED INFRONT OF EVERYONE Sho's Response: O_O Person: Do you hate Anything about your self? Sho's Response: THE ENGLISH THING Person: Did You Know that Marilyn Had a ton of Glass shards in her and one is still there in her skin on her Back? I believe there still is... Sho's Response: WUT Person: Would you Ever get Curious XD and Try to Measure Marilyn's chest, randomly? Sho's Response: WUT Person: Do you Wanna Get Spayed? Sho's Response: ...WUT?! Person: Are you a furry? Sho's Response: WUT?! Person: What is your Favorite Phrase? Sho's Response: "SO ZETTA SLOW" Person: Can You Describe Your Life in 3-5 words? Sho's Response: "MATHEMATICS" Person:'' what would YOU do if you and Marilyn Were Naked xD on a Public Beach, Infront of everyone ?'' Sho's Response: O________________O Person: IS YOUR PI-NIS MEASURED IN MILES,INCHES OR CIRCLES? XD Sho's Response: ...?! Person:'' DID YOU KNOW Marilyn believes she should die,That she does nothing good for anyone,and she should have never existed?'' Sho's Response: ... Person: Would you ever get Drunk Again? Sho's Response: No ''MARILYN ( NOTIMPORTANTTHEOTHERCHARACTERSAREIMPORTANTTHOUGH) PIKA JOSH NEKU SHIKI''